The Stranger in the Night
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: First, her parents move, then she meets an owl that can turn into a man, then she goes and meets some goblins, and then she has to make the desicion of her lifetime! What next will happen to Ginger Wyatt? Plz R&R!thnx!
1. Chapter 1: Mom and Dad gone!

The Stranger in the Night

Chapter 1: Mom and Dad gone

This takes place in 2006. Jareth and all the other goblins have not aged. And they will not age. Enjoy this story!

Ginger Wyatt was a mysterious girl. Her friends sometimes referred to her as "The Vault" because of her tendency to have great secrets that she wouldn't even tell her parents about. If you ever had a problem that you didn't want to tell a lot of people, you could tell Ginger Wyatt. She truly was like a vault.

Ginger was 19, in college, and living in a dorm room with her best friend Sidney. Unlike Ginger, Sidney was the type of person who is the person you LEAST want to tell your secrets to, unless you want the whole world to know.

Both of these girls were very attractive. Ginger had long, wavy black hair with the softest blue eyes that 'Look like Sapphires'. Her lips were a light pink and her face very pale. She had very long legs, which means that she is, in fact, tall. Sidney had short curly red hair with bright red lips and a freckled face. Sidney wasn't as tall as Ginger but she was close to it.

--- - - - - ---- -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --

"Come on, Ludo, The King doesn't have all day. He might throw us in the Bog of Eternal Stench if we don't hurry up!" said a short goblin.

"Ludo coming," said Ludo.

"I think he said it's about Sarah, or a relative of Sarah," said the goblin.

"Sawa fwiend," said Ludo.

"Sarah is a friend. But don't get your hopes up on seeing her. I don't think she knows me, and I don't know her but I think we will get along. I don't know?" said the goblin.

"Sawa fwiend," said Ludo, again.

"Ludo, I get it. I know she is a friend…you don't have to keep saying that. Now, here is the castle, come on," said the goblin.

- --------------------- - - - -------- - - - - - -

"Sydney, I've got to go now!" said Ginger.

"Oh, bye!" said Sydney as she hugged Ginger.

"Merry Christmas!" said Ginger.

"Merry Christmas!" repeated Sydney.

And Ginger was off. She was going to her parents' house (or so she thought) for Christmas.

"_School is out for 3 weeks! Great, enough time to see Tim, Caroline, and Mary before Christmas, and enough time to actually converse with my parents!" _thought Ginger as she approached the familiar house.

She knocked a little, not feeling the need to have to but feeling the need to be polite.

She heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

Finally, the door opened. And there stood…not her mom or dad or sister Madeline. There in the doorway stood a totally new stranger. She was a lady, maybe in her late 30's. She had perfectly straight brown hair with the most gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes?" said the lady.

"Umm…last time I checked my parents lived here," said Ginger.

"What were your parents' names?" asked the lady.

"Sally and Robert Wyatt. What is your name?" asked Ginger.

"Mind my manners, my name is Sarah. I remember Sally and Robert, a sweet couple. They never mentioned they had kids. They said they were moving away to Ireland, didn't you know?" asked Sarah.

"No. Didn't you see my sister, Madeline? She is 17, brown hair, purple eyes?" asked Ginger desperately.

"I'm afraid not. Oh, wait; now that I remember they did mention a girl named Madeline, they said she had her own apartment in Oxford. They never mentioned you, what's your name, anyway?" asked Sarah.

"Ginger. I'm 19. I was coming to stay here for Christmas. But now, I guess I will have to find a hotel." Ginger said as she started to walk away sadly.

"Wait, it's only me, my husband, and my daughter. You could stay here through Christmas if you like, I have even got your parents phone number!" said Sarah.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't mean to sound rude but, I don't really know you...I think I will stay in a hotel somewhere. Will you please give me my parents' phone number, though?" said a confused Ginger.

"Oh, well I understand. I really didn't want you to stay with us anyway...I mean don't get me wrong but you just, well, never mind. Now, let me go get your parents' phone number. Please do come in and sit down," said Sarah.

"Thank-You, but I'd rather not," said Ginger...walking away from the house she grew up in and loved.


	2. Chapter 2: A man in an Owl

Chapter 2: A man in an Owl

"Goodbye," said Ginger.

"Goodbye," replied Sarah.

Ginger walked slowly away. Not knowing what to do next.

_Should I go back to the dorms with Sidney? No, she has her own vacation probably. I should go to Caroline or Mary's house like I planned. Or what about Tim…no way, he's a guy! Oh, man. First I need to contact my parents and find out what in the world they were thinking of. _Thought Ginger.

It was a cold, misty night and Ginger didn't know what to do. She looked up at the stars and saw them sparkling as if they were diamonds. Some were all in one little cluster and some were on their own.

_If stars were real people I would be one of the outsiders! _Thought Ginger.

--- - -- - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

"Wilhelm, Ludo, good. You're here. Now, I am going outside of the goblin world," said Jareth.

"I don't mean to disagree, your highness but …Sarah is married you know," said Wilhelm.

"Yes, I know. But I know a girl that can tell me some things about Sarah. I am going find her," said Jareth.

"What is her name, sir?" asked Wilhelm.

"Ginger, Ginger Wyatt," said Jareth.

"Why do you want to talk to a girl named Ginger Wyatt?" asked Wilhelm, obviously confused.

"DON'T QUESTION ME AGAIN!" screamed Jareth. And with a sparkle of glitter and a wave of his cape the man in the tight pants was gone.

"Well, he sure can get angry," said Wilhelm.

--- - - - - - - - - ------------- - -- - - - - - - - -- - --

Ginger was so worried that she didn't seem to notice that there was a huge owl sitting on a tree limb, staring at her.

A few minutes later she did notice.

"Oh, my. What big eyes you have there!" giggled Ginger.

And then poof, the owl was gone.

"Where did you go, Mr. Owl?" asked Ginger, feeling like a child again. But Ginger was sort of creeped out.

"I'm right here, Miss Human!" said Jareth.

Ginger turned around to see a tall man standing there.

"Where did you come from?" asked Ginger, walking back slowly.

"From that tree limb right over there. Don't back away Ginger, I have a question to ask you," said Jareth.

"Me----I mean how did you know my name? What's yours? What's the question?" asked Ginger, astonished.

"You don't need to know any of that. The question is this: Do you know a woman named Sarah?" asked Jareth, knowing the answer.

"Ye----No," said Ginger, not really sure why she lied.

"Yes you do, Ginger. Think," said Jareth.

"No I don't, Owl, shut up!" said Ginger, taking a stand for her lie.

"Ginger, I know about you and Sarah and your parents. I even know where your parents live," said Jareth.

"You do?! Would you take me to them?" asked Ginger; now ignoring that Sarah was the whole purpose.

"Yes, I will Ginger. On one condition," said Jareth.

"Yes, anything," said Ginger.

"Tell me, is Sarah married?" asked Jareth delighted his plan was working.

"I don't know of a Sarah," said Ginger.


	3. Chapter 3: TIME!

Chapter 3: TIME!

"Don't lie, Ginger," said Jareth.

"But…what will you do to me?" asked Ginger, now scared.

"I won't do anything to you if you tell me. In fact, if you tell me what I need to know than I will take you to your parents! But if you don't, I don't know what I will do," said Jareth.

"Well, I don't----," Ginger was interrupted.

Jareth didn't even wait to here Ginger finish her sentence. He thought she was going to tell him yet again that she didn't know a Sarah, but in actuality Ginger was going to say, 'Well, I don't remember if she said it was her husband, daughter and her or if it was her sister, her boyfriend, and her'.

All of sudden the scenery that was surrounding Ginger changed. She was now in a dessert like looking place on the top of a hill. She was near a tree and the man…or thing, was standing there with a clock.

"Tell me now, Ginger, before it's too late!" said Jareth.

"Where am I?" asked Ginger.

"You are in my kingdom. I am giving you 1 minute to tell me what I have asked…if you don't you will suffer the consequences," said Jareth.

"Your kingdom! What is your name? What are you a king of?" asked Ginger.

"You have 56 seconds left," said Jareth.

There was a long pause.

"10 seconds left!" said Jareth.

"Okay, Okay. I can't remember if she said it was her sister, boyfriend, and her or her husband, daughter, and her," Ginger hurriedly said.

"3,2,1, TIME!" said Jareth.

"Wait! I just told you what I know, take me to my parents!" yelled Ginger.

"Times up, Ginger. It's too late. You will live in the kingdom with me!" said Jareth.

"But, I told you!" said Ginger.

"You lie yet again. You will be my slave!" shouted Jareth, pleased with his accomplishment and displeased that he still did not have an answer.

--- -- - -- -------- ---------- -- - - - -- - - - - - -

"Master, your back!" said Wilhelm.

"Yes, I am. And I brought a girl with me," said Jareth.

"Sarah? She's here?" asked Wilhelm.

"Sawa Fwiend," said Ludo.

"NO NOT SARAH!!!!!! GINGER WYATT FOR PETE'S SAKE!" shouted Jareth.

"Oh, sorry…your majesty. Why did you bring her though?" asked Wilhelm.

"She will be my slave. She will clean my kingdom, wash the walls of the Labyrinth, wash the dungeons, and so on," said Jareth.

"But Master, we don't need any workers. Ludo, Hoggle, Me, and other goblins can clean your castle if you wish," said Wilhelm.

"SHUTUP. And it is NOT MY WISH for you and other goblins to clean my castle!" said Jareth, very irritated.

Meanwhile Ginger was sobbing in a dirty room that Jareth had put her in. He had given her a rag and a bucket of soapy water.

_How am I supposed to clean his whole kingdom? Plus, who is this guy anyway? Thinks he can just take me to this place and make me clean. I'll find someone and ask him or her for a telephone, I'll dial 911! If he thinks he can take me and keep me here, he's wrong! _Thought Ginger.


End file.
